


Firsts

by DangerRollins



Series: Carl finds himself [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time has finally come for Carl to reveal how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

"Somethings been wrong with you for the past few days. I wanna know what it is." Russel said firmly. Carl ignored him and focused on working on his escape route. "Carl." Russel called. "Carl,would you please talk to me!" "...Nick's in jail." Carl mumbled. Russel raised his brows. He hadn't seen much of Nick,But he'd learned that he and Carl were good friends. "What happened?" He found himself asking.

"Killed a guy." Carl sighed. "Got all twisted up about respect...Couldn't let it go." He almost whispered. Russel didn't know exactly what Carl was talking about,But he didn't need to. All he wanted to know at the moment was that Carl was okay. "Just can't stop seeing that dead body in my head." Carl continued,Sniffling a little. Russel's eyes widened. "You were there when he killed the guy?" He asked. Carl shook his head. "After...Figure I'll start seeing more people get dropped if I stay in the game...I don't want to see that." He whimpered.

Russel gave him a sad smile before opening up his arms to invite him in for a hug. Carl didn't hesitate,He quickly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and closed his eyes.

"Come on." Russel whispered. "Why don't we lay down for a bit? Just...Cool down." He suggested,Slowly leading Carl towards his bed. They both gently laid down and as soon as they did,Carl nuzzled his face into Russel's neck.

"Not as fun as I thought it'd be." He whispered. "Thought it was easy. I was rich. Stacks of cash everywhere I go. If I stop I'll be back to being broke."

"So?" Russel asked.

"So I don't wanna be broke. I wanna be able to get Fiona out of trouble again if she needs me to. If I hadn't started selling I wouldn't have been able to help her get the house back. She was so stressed out. I saw her crying to Sean about it. Do you know how good it felt to be able to help her? I wanna be able to always help her." He sighed. "I wanna be able to help Debbie buy the baby everything she needs. Wanna help Lip pay for collage. I wanna buy Liam whatever he wants and give Ian money just so he can have it. Help Kev and V out with their bills,Help them buy their kids stuff for Christmas and birthdays. Next time Frank needs a new liver,And there will be a next time,I wanna be able to get him one. I wanna buy you whatever you want anytime you want." Carl was crying by the time he finished talking. He was doing good. Throwing around cash felt so great. Now he was gonna give that up because he saw something bad?

"Frank won't need a liver for a couple more years." Russel chuckled. "Fiona won't have another scare with the house for at least ten years,I'd say. Debbie will find a way to get the baby everything she needs because Debbie is a mother and that's what mothers do. Lip is smart,He'll find some way to keep paying for his tuition. Ian wouldn't except your money if you offered it to him,And Liam is happy with whatever you can manage to steal for him. Kev and V have never needed your help before,And they won't need it when you can't give it to them."

"What about you?" Carl asked softly.

"You haven't bought me anything but a candy bar since we've been dating." Russel chuckled. Carl looked up at him and muttered a quick "Shit,Sorry." Before looking back down.

"It's okay. Never wanted anything from you. I just like when you kiss me." That made Carl smile.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Stop worrying about that stuff baby-" Carl blushed at the pet name. Even though they'd been dating for eight months,It still made his stomach twist when Russel called him something sweet or complimented him. "-Everything always works out. Always. Know why? Cause you're a Gallagher. And not only are you a Gallagher,But you're Carl Gallagher."

Carl chuckled but didn't say anything. He just laid his head on Russel's shoulder and pulled him even closer. He was starting to feel a little sleepy but he didn't wanna drift off. He wanted to continue talking to Russel. 

Maybe now was the time,He thought.

Seemed like the best time to say the words that had scared him from the beginning. He didn't wanna say anything he didn't mean but he was sure that he'd mean it if he said it.

"Russel..." He mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"I...Well I-I wanna go to the kitchen." He stuttered. Russel chuckled before opening his arms to allow Carl to get out of bed. Carl hurriedly ran down to the kitchen,And made a mental note to think God if there really was one,Because Mickey just so happened to be there,Along with Lip and Ian.

"Mickey!" He whisper yelled. Mickey looked up from his beer bottle and nodded slightly,Acknowledging Carl. "I need your help." Carl whispered.

"With?" Mickey asked.

"I think it's time to tell Russel I love him." Carl whispered. "AW!" Lip and Ian cooed sarcastically. Carl shh'd them before looking towards Mickey again. "Should I?" He asked. "It's your relationship kid." Mickey shrugged. "You wanna tell him you love him,Do it."

"Well...I think I do wanna tell him. What do you two think?" Carl asked,Looking towards Lip and Ian. "Go for it." Lip smiled. "He's a good one." Ian agreed. Carl smiled and nodded. He had all the confirmation he needed. It was official. He was going to tell Russel he loved him. He muttered a quick thanks before running towards the stairs,But before he could get up them he quickly rushed back. "Ugh...Do any of you have a condom?" He asked. He wasn't sure how this would play out but if things were getting serious then he would need to be prepared.

"Did you hear that?" Ian asked.

"Think he asked for a condom." Lip smirked. Mickey chuckled and handed Carl a condom in the midst of their teasing. Carl silently thanked him before flipping his brothers off and scurrying up the stairs. He wiped invisible lint off his shirt before opening his room door and walking inside. "Sorry about that." He smiled.

"No problem." Russel yawned. He was half asleep,And he looked so adorable that Carl didn't wanna bother him by talking,But he knew he had to tell him how he felt right now because otherwise he'd chicken out.

"Russel um,I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Russel asked curiously.

"We've been together for a while now and I never...Um,I never told you this but...Well I love you." 

Carl nearly whispered the final three words but he knew that Russel heard them because he sat up quickly,Wide eyed and open mouthed. "What?" He asked. There was a grin playing at his lips before Carl could say it again. He quickly jumped up and ran towards Carl. Carl hurriedly caught Russel in his arms to keep him from falling when he jumped up. "I love you." Carl said again. "I love you." Now that he finally had the courage to say it,He couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop actually.

"I love you too." Russel mumbled before smashing his lips onto Carl's.

Carl wasted no time in moving his lips in sync with Russel's. He led them towards the bed and dropped Russel on it softly,Causing him to let out a slight chuckle before their lips connected again. Carl moved his lips down to Russel's neck and sucked on it,Causing the older boy to moan softly. "I'm glad I asked for that condom." He mumbled to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> These have all been (Basically?) Fluff. And now I feel awkward writing any smut,Especially considering Carl is still 14 in my series.  
> I don't really know how long this series will be. I have a few more ideas and they keep on popping up so I imagine this series will continue on for a while. I literally just started writing these yesterday (Or was it the day before yesterday?) and I wasn't expecting it to become a series. The first part of this series was originally just going to be a one shot but,As I said,I keep getting ideas.  
> I appreciate the comments I get by the way! If you're reading this,And I really hope you are,Please tell me who I should include more in this series. We still haven't really seen Frank yet,I think I'll add him soon. XX


End file.
